Small, portable diabetic infusion sets deliver fast-acting insulin 24 hours a day, eliminating the need for injections. An example of a kit is illustrated in FIG. 1. The insulin is delivered from the pump via tubing at the end of which is a soft, flexible cannula. With the help of an insertion device, this cannula is placed under the skin and remains in place for several days. An adhesive dressing can be used to help hold the infusion set in place.
The current infusion sets have a non-woven adhesive pad extending about the hub. However, this mechanism may not be adequate for holding the infusion set in place during strenuous activity. Users frequently use adhesive film dressings to help provide additional fixation to infusion sets. With standard square dressings which cover the whole infusion set the dressing needs to be completely removed before the user can disconnect the pump from the infusion set. Infusion set IV3000 was designed to fit around the infusion set so that it provides additional fixation security but allows the user to connect and disconnect without removing the dressing.